


The Broken Circle [Chinese Translation]

by Homicida



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Last Guardian Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida
Summary: Original Work by Ihtafeer, sarenisLink: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148741/Permit is in the comment section of the original work. Haitus for both original and translation. Uploading for archive purpose.





	The Broken Circle [Chinese Translation]

奧術能量像噴泉一樣撃中的魔能的核心。卡德加張大了嘴，滿臉呆滯地看著嗜血的獸人像骨牌一樣一個個地倒下，伴隨著痛苦的嘶吼和慘叫。在這一片嘈雜中他幾乎沒有注意到一個更可怕的聲音 -  
守護者在把手從地上拿開時細小而顫抖的呻吟。

「守護者!」終於從呆滯中回過神來，卡德加在法師倒下前沖過去小心地扶住了他。麥迪文暗色長袍上的烏鴉羽毛修理地一絲不苟，頭髮梳的整整齊齊，但臉色白得像紙，像生命被抽走了一樣脆弱而易碎，看上去和卡德加在圖書館初見時的樣子判若兩人。但他又如何了解守護者真正的樣子呢?

包圍著他們的屏障在大量奧能的沖撃下開始閃爍，慢慢地消散，很快就無法為他們抵禦任何的物理攻擊了。麥迪文晃了一下手，把它完全打碎了。

「你做了什麼?」卡德加問麥迪文，但麥迪文無完全無視這個問題，掙扎著推開了他的懷抱，然後把法杖從卡德加手里抽回來，顯而易見地用意志力和固執強撐著自己站穩。他轉了一圈快速地在地上畫了個圈，蒼白的藍光在杖尾上跳動著，卡德加認出了其中一個咒文。

傳送門

「你要去哪?」

他怎麼可以就這麼離開，在一場戰役的中間? 卡德加看了看周圍，在守護者攻擊下存活的怪物已經四散逃逸，但依然...

「我必須回到卡拉贊」

「但是...」

「把士兵們安全地帶回暴風城，」麥迪文安靜地打斷了他。奧能從他手中流淌至地面，咒文亮起微光，周圍的空氣在奧能划過時發出輕響。卡德加垂下頭，他到底在期待著什麼呢?

「你今天做得很好」麥迪文輕聲說道，一個微不可見的微笑在他臉上掠過。卡德加定住了，甚至屏住了呼吸，害怕這夢幻般的一刻會消失。麥迪文搖了搖手，讓奧能的閃光從指尖滑下，卡德加突然踏進了圈內，自己都被這行動嚇了一跳。世界在他們周圍劇烈地晃動著，黑暗籠罩了他一瞬間，接下來他就看到了卡拉贊熟悉的牆。

守護者在他腳下躺平。

當麥迪文醒來的時候，太陽已然西沉，夜光透過彩繪玻璃輕柔地撒在他臉上。卡德加沒有聽到麥迪文弄出聲音，但他知道麥迪文醒了 - 房間的空氣突然充滿了魔法，像是注滿的清水的碗。年輕人的身體因為坐了幾個小時而疼痛，但在守護者發出第一聲輕吟時跳下了沙發沖了過去。

「守護者?太好了，你終於醒了...」他像喘不過氣來一樣胡言亂語著。麥迪文只是一片空白地看著他，目光掃了四周的房間，沒有找到任何有用的東西，有那麼一瞬間他因為恐懼而僵硬了。

「你是誰?」麥迪文一字一句地問，像是每吐出一個字都是痛苦一樣。他的嘴唇干裂著，喉嚨因乾渴而沙哑，一滴血在他的嘴邊凝聚出來。

卡德加畏縮地眨了眨眼，立刻為自己的行為感到羞愧。守護者在這種情況下也許連自己是誰都想不起來了。戰爭魔法能把人抽干。卡德加自己也許能發出一到兩條閃電鏈，但最多只能那樣了。而麥迪文不同，他能引動的力量是卡德加前所未聞的。所以，他無法了解這種力量的後遺症是怎樣的。

「我是卡德加，先生。」他有點尷尬地介紹自己，往前傾了一點讓麥迪文能看清他。「肯瑞托來的…我是說從达拉然來的，好吧不再是從…」

他感覺自己的對話像是往池塘里投石，希望能激起一點回應。麥迪文茫然的目光停留在了年輕人的臉上，面無表情盯著。他合上眼，向前湊了一點，直到池里亮藍的光浸上他的下巴。

「當然了，我怎麼可能忘了…從肯瑞托來的卡德加。我們的棄信者。」他安靜了一會兒，咬緊牙關吸著氣。「我叫你回暴風城了，你在這幹麻?」

卡德加盯著地板，臉越來越紅了。他本以為會因不守規矩被吼，當然，他希望被吼這件事越晚越好，最好晚到麥迪文完全忘了要吼他這回事。年輕的男孩并不希望自已變成洛薩或者麥迪文的跑腿，他的使命是保護國家不受危害，然而他對自己能幹好這件事缺乏信心。卡德加對這事實感到挺受傷的，他只是希望能幫上點忙，但周圍每一個人都把他當成麻煩。現在，他幾乎相信自己成功得到了麥迪文的信任和尊重，然後麥迪文馬上讓他回到現實了。并不是說他對此有多傷心 - 他還沒上天 – 但他的確有點失望。這并不公平。

「恕我直言，守護者，」他突然衝動地脫口而出，「我并不是你的學徒或者僕從，你沒有資格指使我得去哪。」

他咬住了舌，說完的一瞬間就後悔了。安東尼達的大法師不會容許這個的 – 他甚至還沒畢業呢。卡德加只是個逃學生，一個逃兵。令他驚訝的是，守護者對此什麼反應都沒有。

「我以為你比洛薩爵士…更需要幫忙。」他不安地加了一句，心還沒平靜下來。

麥迪文輕哼了一聲，卡德加花了好一段時間才發現大法師在憋著笑。這可是個好事，不是嗎? 卡德加暗暗想著，快要恐慌發作了，絕望地試圖理解守護者的思考回路。

「好吧，現在要把你送回去也太晚。也許在我這兒也用得上你。」

卡德加幾乎以為自己聽錯了。法師讓他留下了? 在卡拉贊? 幫忙? 

「莫洛斯去哪了，順帶一問」，守護者一邊問一邊小心翼翼地在池子里沉進去了一點。


End file.
